This invention relates to range and cooktop appliances with indoor grilling capability and more specifically to an improved reflector pan for use in such appliances.
Range and cooktop appliances in which a portion of the surface cooking area is adaptable to provide a grilling area for indoor grilling are well known and readily commercially available in both updraft and downdraft models.
When such appliances are equipped with a broiler element of sufficiently high temperature for searing meat satisfactorily, it is necessary to protect grease drippings collecting beneath the grill area from excessive heat to prevent uncontrolled flame-ups or flash fires and also to protect the countertops and cabinetry adjacent the grill area from excessive heat caused by radiant energy from the heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,805 discloses an example of such an appliance equipped with a down draft venting capability, in which a slot is provided in the side wall of the cooktop rough-in box, and cooling air is drawn from beneath the countertop outside the rough-in box through the slot into the space beneath the drip pan and into the external plenum by the down draft blower. A layer of pieces of refactory type material simulating charcoal briquettes is supported beneath the heating element on a flat perforated tray which overlies the drip pan. This briquette layer serves to absorb heat from the heating element to cause drippings falling thereon to smoke, thus imparting added flavor to cooking meat. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,912 the briquettes are replaced with a heat sink plate made of cast iron or similar alloy and configured to perform the dual functions of partially searing grease drippings impinging thereon for smokey flavoring of the meat, and to define heat sink or modulating means whereby heat absorbed from the heating element is re-emitted back toward the broiling area at a higher rate than toward the grease drippings to reduce the chances of sustained combustion. The upper surface is configured to maximize exposed surface area and the lower surface has preferably less exposed area to return maximum heat to broiling area and transmitting only less heat to the grease collection area beneath the heat sink plate.
The aforementioned arrangements have certain disadvantages, for example, both the briquette layer and the cast iron plate tend to absorb grease and are heavy and awkward to handle, making cleaning a chore. Also, cast iron tends to rust after cleaning. Additionally, in the 805 arrangement, means must be provided in the cabinetry adjacent the cooktop to permit fresh air from the kitchen to enter the side slots in the rough-in box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved reflector pan with a bottom wall to shield the grease collector area beneath the grill from radiant energy and side walls to shield the sides of the grill area from radiant energy from the heating element, and which is relatively light weight, durable, rust resistant and easy to clean.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reflector pan which cooperates with the cooktop surface surrounding the grill area to define an air flow path which permits cooling air from above the cooktop to enter the area between the drip pan and the reflector pan eliminating the need for slots in the case and complementary openings in the adjacent cabinetry.